The Kidnapping of Christina Lupin III
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Dominique's daughter, Christina is kidnapped...


The Kidnapping of Christina Lupin III  
  
Note: This is a recent chapter in the Lupin fan-fictions that I have been writing. Dominique, Jean and Christina are out for a nice walk during the Japanese carnival, and Christina wanders off to a booth by herself. While she is there, she is kidnapped. But, who are these men ? Who do they work for, and what's the reason they kidnapped an innocent girl ?  
  
"Our family has a very tight bond. It always has and always will."—My quote  
  
Chapter 1—A Festival Turned into Mourning  
  
Jean, Dominique and Christina were dressed in festive kimonos for the Japanese summer festival. There were amusement rides as far as the eye could see. There were booths with food vendors, clothing vendors, all sorts of merchandise. There were even the traditional "gold-fish scooping" booths where one could try his best to scoop a goldfish and take it home if he was cautious enough to keep the goldfish from falling through the paper-thin scoop ! Christina loved the festive atmosphere. She wanted to go to a booth by herself, and her parents didn't even notice that she had. Christina went to a shooting booth and purchased a try for only $3.00. Right before she was going to take a try at shooting down the little statues that looked very much like AstroBoy when the owner of the booth lunged at her. She screamed, fighting the owner's grasp. Then, she bit his hand and wriggled free. The man's sunglasses glinted, and he had a sardonic grin on his chiseled face. He brushed back his jet-black hair, and pointed to the girl. "Grab her ! That girl knows where the hidden scroll to Ultimate Power is !", the man, said, adjusting the white cufflinks that were underlining his black suit. He adjusted his black tie, and took off his sunglasses. His eyes were almost inhumanly black. Christina heard the man say something about the hidden scroll, and yes, she had known something about the legend of a scroll that could grant its user unlimited power, but she didn't know if it existed or not. It was rumored to be located in an old Shrine outside Tokyo, in the white eye of the Fudo.  
But if these rumors were true, trouble could be on the brink for all.  
  
Dominique heard another scream. "Christina !", she thought, unsheathing her samurai sword instinctively. Jean, frazzled, discontent, and upset followed his wife.  
  
He had a sinking feeling in his heart that something terrible had happened to his beloved daughter. A final scream was heard, and they were too late to find the perpetrators.  
  
They only left one clue behind, a small business card, with only a phone number. The company name was strange. "Compulsion ? What kind of kooky name is that ?!", Jean questioned, reading the card. Dominique furiously sheathed her sword, feeling a primal urge to scream, but she didn't. She just clenched her fists and a couple tears streaked down her face. She looked at Jean, her eyes seemed almost vengeful. Jean was almost frightened of his wife for a moment. That was a look he had never seen in her eyes before, and he knew he had to console his wife to the best of his ability. "I am going to find my daughter. We're going to start searching now.", Dominique said, walking back home. "What do you mean, we're going to call this loony ?", Jean said, keeping his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Yes, we are. I don't care what it takes. Whoever this person is, he's going to have to think twice when kidnapping my own flesh and blood.", Dominique said. Her eyes were becoming less vengeful, and she became less rigid. The gentle, calming touch of her husband was just what she needed in this stressful period.  
  
Chapter 2—The Compulsion Factor  
  
Dominique called the "boss" of the company, but one of the hit men answered. "What have you done to my daughter ?", Dominique questioned, a hint of anger in her voice. Jean stood close to her, hands clasped together, and head lowered as he began to solemnly pray. "Don't worry, we haven't hurt her...yet. She has cooperated with us in giving us the location of the scroll of Ultimate Power. Soon our beloved leader will be a demagogue.", the hit-man said, slyly. He sounded so scholarly and upper crust. It was a pity that he was working for such a scumbag. "When will you give me my daughter back ?", Dominique questioned, clenching her teeth after she asked it. She was livid at the fact that a megalomaniac with ideas of becoming God was holding her daughter hostage. The hit man answered, in a devil-may-care way, "You'll have your daughter back soon enough, lady. But if you don't want any trouble, I suggest you not interfere." In the background he could hear the muffled cries of Christina. She had to save her, and even Jean knew that they would both be risking their lives if they did. "I don't care what you say, Sir. I am coming for my daughter.", Dominique said, her voice relatively and eerily calm. The hit man's voice quavered a little, "Ok, lady but remember, it's your funeral you have to plan."  
  
Chapter 3—The Rescue  
  
Dominique set off in her red '59 Chevy convertible, with very few leads on where Compulsion was, since the business card only had the company name, phone number and fax number. Jean was hoping God would lead them in the right direction, and God always had. Lowering his head to pray and gather his thoughts, he asked God to keep his one and only daughter safe. "We'll make it through this alive, Jean. I know you don't like to fight, but we just may have to save Christina.", Dominique said, with a sullen smile to Jean. Jean, audibly gulping, his face turning white, just nodded. His face was already covered with sweat. Something in his inner being told him they were on the right road to Compulsion. Dominique could feel it too, but she wasn't apprehensive like her husband was. To calm his nerves, she held his hand, and finally confessed she was a little uptight. "We're almost there, the only problem is, I fear the hit men have stolen the scroll. They had no difficulty getting it.", Dominique said. "What do you mean ? How can you be so sure, dear ?", Jean questioned. "I feel it. It's already happened. And, the boss lied about letting Christina go. He's going to try his powers out on her first...I can't take this anymore...Christina !", she bellowed, slamming her foot on the gas. Jean gripped the polyester seat until his knuckles became marble white, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth preparing for the hundred miles per hour rate of acceleration at which his wife was driving.  
  
Dominique jumped out of her seat, and Jean opened his eyes, his hair blown back looking like he had stood on his head for a long period of time.  
She said nothing and charged for the door of Compulsion, unsheathing her samurai sword. She broke the door down with one ram of her shoulder blade. She stood there, catching her breath, looking like a warrior consumed with the flames of vengeance. Jean stood by her side, scared out of his wits. The boss, was covered in some kind of evil energy, it was like something straight from a fantasy book ! Christina, her mouth tied, had some tears running down her face. The boss was about to turn her into another object of his fancies (whatever gave him a good belly laugh, he just loved to see that girl suffer). He snarled at Dominique and Jean nearly whimpered at the otherworldly snarl this man possessed. But, Jean gathered up his courage for seeing his girl in pain was enough to set him off, and he was incredibly angered. Dominique raised her sword and the boss raised his palm and shot some dark energy at her. She deflected it. "That cannot be ! Impossible ! No one can stand up to the power of a super being !", the boss said, becoming a little flustered. She pointed her sword right at the boss and without any sound, she charged at him, slashing sideways. Jean, making haste, untied his daughter, and held her close. The boss looked at Dominique, and he had been sliced in half. As he fell to his knees and was consumed in fires, his eyes expressed his deepest thanks for Dominique releasing his spirit from his greed-ridden body.  
  
Dominique whispered "You're welcome", and clasped her hands together in a moment of silence. Jean and Christina joined them. "May your spirit rest in peace.", they all said in unison. Then, they left Compulsion for good.  
  
Chapter 4—Questions Arise  
  
Christina had not seen the gruesome death of the boss, whatever his real name had been. The scroll of Ultimate Power had burned with him when he died, so no one else could ever become a god. But, Christina still had some questions. "Will Compulsion still exist ?", she asked, shivering. Her father held her close, calming her. "Companies like that exist all over the world, but the hit men will not resort to kidnapping anymore. That's out of their league.", Dominique said, her words were not hers but God's. Jean wanted to know what the boss had done to her, and hoped it wouldn't be too terrible. Christina began. "It still hurts, but he would fire energy blasts at me, singing my skin. The fires from those blasts were so painful. I have second degree burns, but they will go away. He scratched my face over and over with smaller blasts that were like tiny daggers. And he didn't stop there, as if I had faced enough pain, he took a gigantic energy ball, that was black as night and aimed it right for my stomach. Some of my ribs are still broken, so dad, please don't hug me too hard." Jean wept. "I'm sorry Princess. I didn't know he tortured you like that. That's why we're taking you to the hospital and have the doctors fix you up.", Jean said, holding his daughter gently. She was out of tears and she said, "I'm glad you and mother were there. God was with me the whole time. He made the pain more bearable. At one time, I saw a beautiful angel coming for me to shield me from the blasts and she helped for as long as she could. Then mother came and you saved me.", Christina said, a smile returning to her face. Dominique had one hand on the wheel and the other hand was on her daughter's leg. She grinned. "Well, Compulsion won't bother us anymore. That's for sure. And as for the boss, he's with God.", Christina said. "That's right.", Jean and Dominique said in unison, then laughing together.  
  
Chapter 5—Short Hospital Stay  
  
Christina was taken to the hospital, and the doctors were very kind, gentle and uplifting spirits. They knew how to make a patient feel "at home" in the hospital. She was bandaged up, ointment was placed on the burns and peroxide was dabbed on her wounds. She would have to be careful when she leaned over, because her ribs were still badly damaged. Christina was able to get around quite well, and she thanked each other the doctors with sweet words and big hugs.  
  
Chapter 6—It's over  
  
Christina didn't take a very long time to heal, because her immune system was very strong and she was rather healthy. In no time at all, she was romping about in the backyard, playing a game of tag with her friends and often tagging them first before they could catch her. She was a tough person to catch, she ran too fast !  
  
Dominique and Jean watched their daughter play and frolic. They both smiled at each other. Then, Dominique heard the phone ring. It was the news studio. Word had gotten about Compulsion and what had happened a couple days ago. Jean couldn't believe that anyone could've heard about Christina's unfortunate kidnapping and daring rescue, but he knew that gossip was the most powerful force in the universe and somehow one of the hit men probably confessed to what Compulsion's purpose was.  
  
Soon, the news team came, asking question after question to Dominique and Jean. Jean hated to he questioned by the press. He had enough of that in the courtrooms ! Dominique answered the questions sincerely, and knew that soon the interrogations would be through. The news team left to go outdoors to ask Christina questions. Jean was relieved that they were going to be left alone. "I hope I didn't seem too brash. I was calm when I answered the questions.", Jean said. "You did fine, dear. You were honest. That's all that matters.", Dominique said, placing her hand around his waist. They walked to the couch together, turned on the TV and watched "Candid Camera" while laughing until they felt their sides would tear. Christina soon came in, with friends and they tiptoed past Dominique and Jean who were fast asleep. Her friends went into her room and quietly played video games and Christina followed them. Life would be pretty normal from now on. Christina was mentally stable even though she had been subjected to inhumane pain. She would have a few scars, but nothing detrimental. She, like her mother was a strong girl, and like her parents she had a strong faith in God. Compulsion didn't worry them anymore...The company was going to be shut down, and kidnapping was out of the question. What mattered now was going about daily chores, doing work, and being normal people. It would take some time to forget the kidnapping, but that was expected in Christina's case.  
  
Epilogue: Christina had forgotten completely about the kidnapping, Dominique and Jean went back to their jobs. Christina was still dating her boyfriend; Kunihiko and they got along quite well. God had blessed their lives in abundance, and they reflected it in all they said and did, and truly that was what really mattered in the end. Faithfulness is always rewarded. The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt January 9, 2000 


End file.
